Chirox (Person987)
Chirox is a Makuta of earth and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He is also their top scientist. His partner Matoran is Kirop. Biography Realm of Conquest Part 1 Chirox hatched along with the other Phantoka Makuta, and they soon reuninted with the others. They then set up their base in the Phantoka's room. Not long after, they were attacked by the Dark Hunters, and Chirox battled Bordakh. Bordakh's staves of loyalty turned him loyal to the Dark Hunters, causing him to attack Gorast. Gorast defeats both Chirox and Bordakh, however. Chirox and his team later attacked the Toa, where Chirox took the first attack, but later beat Kopaka back for it. Chirox and Bitil were sent to the neighboring house on a scouting mission. Chirox denied that there was anything in the house, but Bitil was more suspicious. Their worst fears were confirmed when they were attacked by Takanuva, the Toa of light. Takanuva chased them back to the Makuta base, where he was beaten up and expelled by Icarax. Seeing that the Toa now had a powerful new ally, Chirox started to work on the battle armor. The Makuta finally got to test their new weapons on the Toa, in which Chirox fought Onua and the AV Matoran. He was losing at first, until he used Pokor to defeat them. He later stole Onua's mask. Lewa later tagged with Tahu to defeat the unlikely combination of Chirox and Kirka, and win their masks back. Chirox later has a rematch with his rival Bordakh and is so enraged at his humiliation in their last battle that his battle armor goes out of control and kills Bordakh. Teridax tells the Makuta about the Codrex, the true location of the Mask of Life. The team journeys there but is confronted by the Piraka, Barraki, Toa, and Dark Hunters who are after the same prize. Chirox fought Onua until the battle between Toa Mata Nui and Ultimate Dume knocked them both out. Part 2 Chirox and Bitil enter the Tag Team Tournament, but are defeated in the firts round by Rex and Ikonox. Chirox was later attacked by Illusion pretending to be Icarax before Illusion stole a piece of Golden Armor. When Vezon recovered all seven pieces and went on a destructive rampage, the Makuta had to fight his monstrous creation, Load. When the Toa removed the armor from Vezon, Load stopped functioning. In the final battle, Chirox, Tahu, and Pohatu fought Rex and some Cheberaks. Chirox pinned Rex down with Pokor and his gravity powers so Pohatu could defeat him. Personality and Traits Chirox was one of the comic relief in Realm of Conquest. he would always crack jokes or make wacky sayings throughout the series, making him disliked by some of the more serious characters, like Kirka. However, he was very intelligent, as he created the battle armor. Powers and Equipment Chirox did not battle very often, though he did when necessary. He carried two blade hooks and a Tridax pod in his chest. He was also one of the tallest Makuta and had the longest reach. He wore the Mask of Silence, which temporarily made the target unable to speak or hear. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Earth